


Dirty Secrets

by StormtrooperAiden (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Solo, Alpha Matt Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Fisting, Depression, Double Penetration, Drug Use, F/M, Feminization, Heavy BDSM, Insecure Poe Dameron, M/M, Mob Boss Han Solo, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omega Poe Dameron, Organized Crime, Panty Kink, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink, Solo triplets, Tag As I Go, Torture, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StormtrooperAiden
Summary: “Omega, Get back here!” I heard him yell enraged as I sprinted through the woods, not stopping as I stumbled over tree roots and branches. I could hear them, they were gaining on me fast. Their thunderous steps so loud in the otherwise silent forest. I was breathing heavy as I slowed to a stop, not knowing which direction to go in to get out. I was lost. As I went to start running again, I was tackled from behind. They had caught me.Or the one where Poe Dameron is a loud mouth, sassy, seventeen year old who is on the verge of presenting his designation as all pups do on their eighteenth birthday. What happens when his mom announces that she’s getting married to her long term boyfriend Han Solo and that they are moving in with them a month before he is supposed to present. What is Poe to do when he meets the Solo triplets who instantly have a dislike for him and where did all these drugs come from?
Relationships: Kylo Solo/Ben Solo/Matt Solo/Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Matt the Radar Technician
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic so if you have any tips please feel free to leave them in the comments. Hope you enjoy! :)

_*Italics is a flashback*_

I couldn’t fucking believe this. Here I was, packing up my entire life into large brown boxes just so my mom could go live with her fancy, rich boyfriend. Well, I guess I should start saying fiancé now I thought with a grimace and an eye roll. I knew I was being a brat, but to be frank I was pissed. It had only been a week ago when my mom had sat me down and told me her big news.

_I had just gotten home from walking a mile and a half in the pouring rain. I walked to and from school because we only had one car. My mom needed the car to get to her job, which was an hour away, where she was a nurse at a well known hospital in the city. I walked up to our small, rundown house and stepped inside. Even though my mom worked for an esteemed hospital, she constantly struggled to put food on the table due to the bills, gas money to get to work, and if I’m being honest her pay wasn’t that great for the amount of hours she put in. I had only been home for an hour, already having to put down two buckets due to a leak in our roof when I heard my mom’s car pull into the driveway. It was only four and she shouldn’t have been home for another six hours. I looked up from my calculus homework as she walked in through the front door._

_My mom was beautiful to say the least. She was every man’s dream and then some. Unfortunately, I hadn’t gotten my mom’s stunning looks. Where she has beautiful blonde locks, I have dull brown hair that couldn’t be tamed no matter how much I tried. Where she has blue eyes that could resemble the ocean, I have brown eyes that resemble the color of mud. Comparing our bodies, my mom is thin, but has curves in all the right places while my body is unproportional -- my hips were too wide, my waist was too thin, and my butt was too big. The only thing my mom and I did have in common was our olive complexion. However, what I lacked in looks, I made up in intelligence. I was constantly at the top of my grade and taking advanced classes. I knew that I made my mom proud with how hard I tried in school and she had always encouraged me to follow my dreams. Ever since I could remember I had wanted to go to Dartmouth to study mechanical engineering and become a flight engineer. It was my dream and I would not let anyone get in the way of that._

_I got up to hug my mom and immediately assaulted her with questions._

_“Is everything alright? You’re home early? Are you sick? Are you hurt?”. She gave me her brightest smile and held up her hand to signal that I should be quiet._

_“I’m fine sweetheart,” she said reassuring me “in fact, I’m fantastic. I have some amazing news to share with you.” She motioned me to sit on the couch as she sat next to me. Grabbing my slightly bigger hands in hers, she said “Well hunny, as you know Han and I have been dating for a while and well… he’s asked me to marry him.” My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. She stared at me, waiting for me to say something, anything. Snapping out of my stupor._

_“What did you say to him?” I asked quietly. She looked relieved that I wasn’t yelling._

_“Well I said yes of course. Sweetheart, I love Han.” she said in a soothing voice. I looked up at her and for the first time in a while I saw a genuine smile from my mom. So, I did what any son who loved their mom would do. I sucked it up._

_“Well I guess congratulations are in order.” I smiled at my mom as I stood heading to the kitchen to make dinner._

_“Hunny, there’s still more I have to tell you.” I heard my mom say as I entered the kitchen._

_“Yea, what’s up?” I said poking my head out of the kitchen doorway to look at her. She was still sitting on the couch and her smile had seemingly disappeared._

_“Sweetheart, as you know we are really tight on money right now,” she seemed to pause thinking how to approach what she was going to say next. “Han has offered to let us come live with him and his three sons and I said yes.” I looked at my mom like she had two heads and I could feel myself boiling with anger._

_“What! How could you! You didn’t even fucking ask me!” I yelled at her. My mom sighed as if I was being the difficult one._

_“Poe, we can’t keep living like this. I’m barely making end’s meet here. Han was gracious enough to offer some help and I took it. Stop being selfish.” I gawked at her._

_“I’m being the selfish one here! What about my friends? What about school? All of that is going to go down the drain!” I yelled for the second time that night._

_“Poe, you will make new friends and you will be going to the best high school in the city that money can buy.” she explained to me trying to smooth over the situation. I felt tears well in my eyes as I knew that I had lost this battle. My mom tried to come over to comfort me, but I moved away from her before she could touch me and ran up to my room, slamming the door on the way in._

I felt tears sliding down my cheeks as I wiped them away with the back of my hand. The week had been tense to say the least. My mom had been trying to make it up to me anyway she could for the past week and I being the brat I am, would only talk to her when I desperately needed to. Like when I tried to convince her to let me stay at my buddy’s house so I could finish my schooling here. Of course, she said no, which did not help our situation in the slightest. Packing my last pair of shoes into the barely, stuffed box--I looked around at my barren room then at the small pile of boxes that held my belongings in them. Tomorrow will be the start of my new life. I would be moving into Solo house tomorrow with my mom and to be honest, I was terrified. I liked Han just fine, he seemed like a nice enough man, but I had never met his sons before. Were they nice? Would they like me? How old were they? I gave a big yawn and looked at my phone. Damn, it was already one in the morning and I was fucking exhausted. Crashing on my bed and closing my eyes, I was out like a light. 

What little light my small window was letting in is what woke me up. I groaned as I sat up hearing my back crack. Dressing in some tight fitting joggers that made my butt look more voluptuous than normal and a hoodie, I grabbed my shoes as I made my way out of the room. Entering the kitchen, I saw mother running around like she was an omega who was nesting before her first pregnancy. I rolled my eyes and grabbed an apple, walking back up the stairs to start grabbing my boxes and loading them in the car. An hour later, we were on the road and twenty minutes in we hadn’t said a word to each other. I was listening to House of the Rising Sun by the Animals when my mother finally spoke up.

“Hunny, I know you’re not happy about these changes, but I promise it will be okay.” I just nodded not really acknowledging her, but then I heard her sniffle. A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away as quick as it had got there, but I saw it. Finally, I sighed “Mom, I love you and I know you’re just doing what you think is best for us. I’ll get through this. I promise.” She grabbed my hand squeezing it softly. Deciding now was as good of a time as any, I decided to ask her about Han’s sons.

“So what do you know about Han’s sons? What are their names? How old are they? Are they nice?” I rambled on. My mom chuckled as she glanced at me before turning her attention back to the road.

“Well their names are Kylo, Ben, and Matt. As you know they are triplets and they are twenty-five. Kylo is the oldest by seven minutes, then Ben is the second oldest, and Matt is the youngest. They are very sweet, especially Matty. One thing I do have to warn you about them is--how should I put this, they’re very… traditional.” I side eyed her when she said that as I knew what she meant. Before Omega Regulation Laws were put into place, alphas and betas would lock up their omegas from the outside world and beat them for the smallest infractions. 

“So they’re beta’s that have a God complex -- great. What do they beat their omega and hide them in their cellar” I ask sarcastically while rolling my eyes. My mom was quiet thinking about her answer.

“From what I understood from Han, they discipline their omegas if they don’t follow their rules, but they are not beaten.” She said finally.

“Well I pity the poor soul that is mated to those three betas.” I shivered

“Sweetheart the Solo boys are not betas.” My mom giggled. “They are alphas and as far as I’m aware they are unmated.” I snapped my head to her just as she pulled up to a huge building. I hadn’t even noticed that we had entered the city because I had been so enamored with the conversation. 

“Oh look were here and there they are!” She squealed pushing the door open to the car and running over to Han. Han was a tall man probably around 6’2” with graying hair and dull blue eyes. He had a stern face and if I didn’t know him, I’d probably be scared to approach him. My mom ran into his arms and kissed him smack dab on the lips. Standing on either side of Han were two huge men that I had never seen before. I couldn’t really get a good look at them and noticed that my mom was waving me over. I stepped out of the car and walked up to Han first. 

“Poe, buddy, how are ya?” he said gruffly, slapping a hand on my shoulder. I was about to reply when a shadow cast over me from behind.

“Ah this must be our new little brother.” a deep, baritone voice drawled from behind me. I turned only to see the three most sexiest men I had ever seen. They had seem to be identical twins yet immediately I could pick out things that would tell them apart. They were all the same height at 6’5” and were stacked with muscle. They all had brown eyes and fair skin with freckles decorating the skin in random spots. The one in the middle seemed to be the leader and his eyes were the darkest of all three, almost black -- they held secret that he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. The boy to his left seemed to have the most freckles out of the other two including the one right about his left eyebrow. Then finally, the boy to his right just seemed to be the more innocent one, but there was still an edge to the man he could tell.

“When you’re done drooling. We would like to know your name.” the man in the middle said bored as he picked at his fingernails. I blushed as the other two men snickered at my obvious embarrassment.

“Boys be nice. This is Poe and you have already met his mom Shara. Now I’m going to take my lovely fiancé out for a special lunch. I want you to get Poe settled and show him his room. Understood?” he demanded more than asked. After that, he walked down the street with my mom getting into an Aston Martin One-77. 

“Um, hi, so I’m Poe, it’s really nice to meet you--”I said before I was rudely interrupted.

“Yea, whatever. Let’s go” the man in the middle said before walking towards the door to the building, his brothers following behind none of them waiting for me. I tried to match their pace but it’s hard when you are 5’5” and have short legs. I managed to make it into the elevator just as the doors were closing. 

“Thanks for waiting.” I huffed and rolled my eyes. I heard a growl and looked up to see the man on the left was glaring at me.

“Roll your eyes at us again and see what happens.” the man on the left said and just because I was a little shit, I did just that. Suddenly the man started towards me. To do what, I’m unsure, but I’m almost positive it wouldn’t have been pleasant. The man on my right grabbed on to my soon to be assailant and held him back.

“Ben he hasn’t presented yet you can’t touch him!” The man pleaded. So that was my assailants name. Interesting, he looked more like a Dick to me. 

“Matt let me the fuck go.” Ben seethed as he tried to get his hands on me. 

“Kylo, can you fucking help instead of just standing there laughing!” Matt pleaded as he looked over to the leader. Kylo huffed and stood up grabbing Ben by the back of the shoulder and slamming him into the elevator wall. 

“Chill the fuck out Ben before I make you.” Kylo threatened using his alpha voice. Alpha voices didn’t work on other alphas, but it sure was scary to watch. Ben stopped struggling and looked at Kylo like he was the world’s biggest douche bag.

“Did you really just use your alpha voice on your own brother when all I was trying to do was discipline an unruly omega.” Ben asked incredulously.

“Actually, I’m not an omega.” I spoke up quietly gaining three glares from the alphas. 

“Oh but you’re going to present as one. I can smell it and when you do, I will have no problem turning that ass over my knee and turning it red.” Ben threatened lowly.

“I’d like to see you try.” I laughed. I knew what I was doing was a bad idea. Taunting an alpha was one thing. Taunting a mad alpha who didn’t seem to like you, well that was just asking for it. Ben started struggling again telling his brothers to let him go so he could show me who’s boss when finally the elevator door opened. 

“Woah!” I said in shock. We were in the penthouse apartment, in a living room made out of windows that overlooked the city. Honestly, it was stunning and as I made to take a step closer I was grabbed by the arm. 

“Look kid.” Kylo said as he looked down at me. Not my fault that I’m short.

“I’m not a kid,” I interrupted him. “I’m seventeen and I’ll be eighteen in a month.” 

“Don’t interrupt me.” Kylo glared at me and continued. “Like I was saying we have some rules since you’re living in our apartment.”

“What? Where does your dad live?” I asked confused. I thought we were moving in together as a family.

“If you would stop interrupting me I would fucking tell you!” Kylo snapped. I flinched and waited for him to continue. “Our father lives about thirty minutes out of the city at our country home were he and your mom will be spending some, how should I put it… quality time together.” he said smirking.

“Eww!” I whined and shuddered at the thought of my mom getting it on with Mr. Solo. 

“Rules, Kylo.” Matt huffed probably not wanting to think about his dad having sex as much I didn’t want to think about my mom doing the bump and grind.

“Right. Here you go, this is a sheet so you can hang it up in your room.” Kylo said condescendingly. I scoffed at that like I was going to hang it up in my room to remind me that I had assholes as step-brothers.

**Rules**

**#1: Be respectful**

**#2: Ask when you want to go somewhere**

**#3: Don’t bring guests to apartment without asking**

**#4: No swearing**

**#5: No drugs or alcohol**

**#6:** **Don’t EVER go into Alpha Kylo, Alpha Ben, and Alpha Matt’s shared room**

The last one was underlined. I rolled my eyes and smiled sarcastically up at them. “Thank you Alphas. If you would be so kind to show me my room.” I said sarcastically. Kylo leaned down next to me, so close I could hear his breathing

“I already know you’re going to be a handful. It’s okay. We like a challenge” Kylo said next to my ear and turned to walk down the hall. I shuddered and followed him until we came to a plain oak door. 

“Here we are. Casa de dumbass.” He opened the door and shooed me in. The three brothers then just left me standing there as I closed my door. The first thing I did was rip up the list of rules that was still in my hand, crumpling it and tossing it into the trash can by the desk. I jumped on the bed face first, put my headphones in, and fell asleep to the sweet sound of Hozier’s voice.


	2. The Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe gets hot and bothered before attending his first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I finally got the second chapter up. Yay! Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the first one. I wanted his first day of school to be a completely different chapter because we will be meeting some characters then. I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying the story so far and I'm excited to see where this story goes. XOXO :)

**My skin was glistening with sweat as I pumped my fingers faster into my slick hole. I bit down on my pillow as I gave a low moan hoping no one heard me, but deep down I knew that had someone caught me like this, on my hands and knees, two fingers stuffed in my ass, I wouldn’t mind. I felt a thrill on the thought of someone catching me being a slutty omega as I pumped my fingers in faster. I desperately needed release and I needed it now, but my fingers just weren’t enough. I whined in frustration as I started to pull my fingers out when a firm hand grabbed my wrist, keeping my fingers lodged in my ass.**

**“Need help there, omega?” a voice from behind me, distinctly male and familiar, asked. I startled. I hadn’t heard anyone come in, but I didn’t care because I needed to cum and from his scent I could tell he was an alpha. I whimpered and nodded my head as an affirmative to the voice’s question.**

**“Use your words slut. Tell us what you need.” another voice demanded. Another alpha had joined the first one behind me. I felt like my mouth was full of cotton as I tried to tell them exactly what I craved.**

**“I need… need to cum!” I cried as I tried to push my fingers in deeper, but the alpha who had a firm grip on my wrist was keeping my fingers in place.**

**“You will have to be more specific on how you want to cum baby boy. We’re not mind readers.” a third alpha taunted joining the other two. I gave a low growl letting them know of my frustration when my hair was grabbed from behind. Tears pricked at my eyes as I whimpered an apology. Letting go of my head, I bared my neck in submission to the alphas behind me.**

**“Good omega.” one of the alphas purred in my ear. “Now, let’s see what we can do about your little situation.” he continued as all three alphas took a look at my weeping cock leaking with pre cum. Suddenly, my fingers were ripped out of me and I was flipped on to my back as I looked up to see my step brothers Kylo, Ben, and Matt. Kylo was in between my spread legs, Ben was on my left and Matt was on my right. Without warning, Kylo plunged one of his long, thick fingers in me as Ben started assaulting my nipples taking one in his mouth, licking and sucking it, while pinching the other between his fingers. Matt had started giving tentative licks to my shaft before taking my entire cock in his mouth. I felt my eyes roll back into my head at the onslaught of pleasure hit me like a tidal wave. I was on the verge of losing it when Kylo who now had two fingers inside me curled them upwards hitting my prostate.**

**“Alphas!” I yelled out as I came.**

Shooting up out of bed, I gasped for air as I looked down at the slowly growing wet spot in the front of my pajama pants. Holy shit, I did not just have a wet dream about my asshole alpha step brothers I thought with horror as I rushed to grab another pair of pajama pants. As I exited my room to change, I realized that I had no idea which door was the bathroom. Coming to the first door that was right across from my room, I took a chance and opened it to find just what I had been looking for. Wiping off the excess cum from my softened penis and changing my pants I looked at myself in the mirror. My skin was flushed and my chest was heaving. As I examined myself looking at my broad shoulders to my toned, but not muscular abdomen I didn’t think that this was how an omega was supposed to look. I mean yea, I had some feminine features like a bigger butt, skinnier waist and what my grandma used to call birthing hips, but that didn’t mean I was going to present as an omega. I thought back to what Ben said yesterday about how he could smell that I was going to present as an one and I could only hope that he was wrong. I personally wanted to be a beta, that way I could pursue my dreams without ever having to deal with an alpha getting in the way. As I stepped out of the bathroom, I ran right into a solid wall of muscle. I looked up into chocolate brown eyes as I lost myself in them. I chose not to wear a shirt to bed, which I was really regretting as I could feel his warm skin touching my slightly clammy skin. Taking a step back, I murmured an apology to Matt as I went to step by him when he finally spoke up. 

“Are you alright? I heard yelling coming from your room.” Matt asked as he furrowed his eyebrows looking down at me. For a second, I thought, he actually looked concerned. I blushed a dark red and instinctively looked down at my soiled pants before realising what I was doing and looked back at him. The last thing I wanted was for one of my newly announced step brothers to know I had a wet dream in the middle of the night. Of course he noticed when my eyes darted to my pants bundled in my hand, but instead of laughing at me like I thought he would, he made a sound of understanding.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It happens to everyone when they’re about to present. It’s like going through a second puberty. It happened to me and my brothers as well.” Matt said as if he were talking about the weather. I blushed furiously and nodded my head not wanting to continue the conversation.

“You know, if you want… once you present, I can help you find a nice alpha girl,” he offered.

“That’s, um, really kind of you, but I’m…,” I licked my lips in preparation for what I was going to tell him. “I’m gay” I blurted out waiting for some type of adverse reaction.

“Oh, well that’s fine my brothers and I are bisexual so…” he trailed off rubbing the back of his neck. I was shocked to say the least. I was under the impression that the Solo triplets were strictly straight. It felt like my wet dream was coming to life.

“Really?” I said in disbelief, which Matt must have mistaken as judgement as he glared down at me and his once calm demeanor turning cold and distant. 

“Yea, well we usually only bring girls around. Hope that doesn’t bother you.” Matt said, not giving a damn if it made me uncomfortable. 

“Oh that’s fine…,” I said quietly as I side stepped Matt. “well, I should really go back to bed. I have my first day of school in a few hours.” I wished him goodnight and not getting any response in return, I started walking to my room.

“Good luck today Poe. You’re going to need it.” Matt said quietly from behind me as I entered my room. I pondered over what he could mean by that, but for the life of me I couldn’t figure it out. Getting back into bed and covering myself with the blankets, I shut my eyes welcoming the darkness once more.

Waking up to The Beatles “Come Together” was how I wish I could wake up every morning. Jumping out of bed and rushing out of my room, I ran into the bathroom to hop into the shower. Picking up my unscented shampoo, I started to scrub my hair when I started to think of school. I was entering in the middle of my senior year, which was pretty uncommon. Would the kids be welcoming? Would I make any friends? What about my advanced classes? I was knocked out of my thoughts by a banging on the bathroom door. 

“Hurry up! I have to take a piss.” Ben said gruffly from outside. I started to hurry when I got a devious idea. Ben had been nothing, but a hot headed alpha dick since I met him so I figured it was time for some pay back. I started to take my sweet ass time rinsing and repeating, even going as far as to deep condition my hair. The banging started up again, this time louder than before.

“Yes?” I said in a sing song voice taking deep pleasure in the growl I heard outside the door. 

“Let me be very clear omega. If I have to break down this door to take a fucking piss in my own god damn apartment then you won’t be able to sit down for a fucking week. I don’t care if you haven’t presented yet because you are really pushing it with me.” Ben warned as I hurried to get out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist. Opening the door, Ben glared down at me as I stepped out of the bathroom and he stepped in, slamming the door behind him. Walking into my room and getting dressed into my new school uniform, I looked in the mirror. Damn, I actually looked decent for once I thought appraisingly. My khakis were tailored perfectly to my legs and they fit around my hips and butt, but there was no gaping at my waist. My white button down was pressed of any wrinkles and free of stains while my blazer which felt expensive, oozed wealth. I placed the white gold Rolex watch on my wrist. I had found it placed on my nightstand when I woke up along with a note from it’s benefactor . 

_ Poe, _

_ Your mother mentioned to me that you might have a tough time transitioning schools. Please feel free to reach out to me with any concerns, I’m always a phone call away. Hope you enjoy your first day of school and I hope you like the watch. If it’s not to your liking, please let Kylo know and he will switch it out for a different one. _

_ Han _

As I stepped out of room, I steeled myself for the day ahead of me. Walking into the kitchen, I saw a lady I had never seen before cooking breakfast. Sitting on one of the stools on the other side of the island, I startled as the woman placed a plate of food down in front of me. I muttered a thanks in response before digging in.

“You must be Mr. Dameron. The Solo triplets’ new stepbrother.” She said smiling kindly down at me. “I’m chef Rylank, but you can just call me Lisa.” She was an older woman, probably in her late forties. She had a kind face with smile wrinkles just starting to set in. I gave her a smile after I finished my mouthful of food.

“Just Poe is fine--” I started before going to compliment her food when Ben and Matt walked into the kitchen.

“Omega, let’s go! We won’t wait for you. Kylo is already in the car.” Ben snapped at me already turning to head towards the elevator while conversing with Matt. I hopped off the stool before thanking Lisa for breakfast and hurrying to the closing elevator doors. Suddenly, a hand pushed open the elevator doors before they could fully close. The doors opened to reveal Matt with his arm outstretched while Ben looked on in shock. I stepped into the elevator as we rode down to the ground floor in silence. The silence was palpable and my gaze found the floor as the tension seemed to rise. Thankfully, not a moment too soon the elevator door opened and we were walking out towards the car. Pulled up in front of the apartment building was Kylo in a black Rolls-Royce Phantom. I gingerly got into the backseat next to Matt, who seemed disgruntled that he had to sit next to me. 

Pulling up to a massive building with a black, wrought iron gate showing off a giant courtyard was not what I expected when we arrived at the school. The car ride had been completely silent except for the low murmur of a news station in the background. 

“Well? What are you waiting for? Get out.” Kylo said, turning in his seat to look at me. My heart began to pound as I saw all the people in the courtyard mingling. My hands shook as I moved to open the door, swinging it open. I still hadn’t moved from my seat when a hand gently nudged me, indicating that I needed to leave. I looked back to see Matt giving me a small smile of encouragement as I got out of the car. I closed the door before looking ahead of me at the school. People were staring, whispering to their friends about who the new kid was. I turned to thank the brothers for the ride, but they had already sped off, leaving me in the dust. I felt like something was lodged in my throat as I took a step forward, ready to face whatever the day had in store for me.


End file.
